


Take the World Together

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choosing packs, Erica and Boyd are fine, Erica and Peter are close because they would be in Peter's pack, F/M, Getting Together, How well do you know Stiles?, M/M, Original Pack, Peter's an alpha!, Scott's not a bad friend, Sterek Bingo 2018, he's just a little oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Peter becomes an alpha and the Beacon Hills pack must decide who will be their alpha.Stiles is the last to pick - Peter or Scott?





	Take the World Together

**Author's Note:**

> Woo hoo! Steter Bingo! General Bingo, top line.
> 
> Oh and sorry this got so long, it was supposed to be a bingo fic, with like 2000 words. Oh well.

“You did it on purpose!” Scott yells, red eyes flaring while the rest of the pack steps back from him.

The rest of the pack except for Peter, who flashes his red eyes back and spits out, “No, boy, I had no choice. You thought it was perfectly okay to have an unknown pack in your territory and this is what happens because of it!”

“You didn’t have to kill her!”

“I did not have a choice, are you deaf as well as stupid?” Peter shuts his eyes and takes a breath. The alpha power is strong and new, but he doesn’t intend to lose control again. “The alpha attacked me, just as you should have expected. I had to defend myself and I did. Deal with it.”

Lydia looks up from her phone and looks at Scott. “They were violent, we knew that. They attacked Boyd.”

“Really, if Peter and Derek hadn’t have heard him calling for help, Boyd would have been killed. They needed to be gotten rid of,” Erica says, tugging on Boyd’s arm until it’s wrapped around her.

“I don’t like it.” Scott states, crossing his arms. “So what do we do? I’ve been alpha longer, so you, you should leave.”

“Not likely, little boy. This always has been and always will be Hale territory.”

“It’s not typical, but in some cases, when two packs both have a claim on a territory, they can split the area and just stay away from each other. I’m assuming Peter’ll want to be closer to the preserve and this side of the county and you’re, well, you’re a city boy, Scott,” Derek says from his place behind Peter.

Stiles watches from the sidelines as the packmates twitch and slowly move towards one side of the room or the other while he keeps his seat next to Lydia.

The books on pack decorum that Stiles gave her must have been useful as Erica approaches Peter, turning her head and baring her throat. “Alpha, we’d like a place in your pack. Please.”

He rumbles deep in his chest and rubs his face against first hers and then Boyd’s neck. “I accept you both for my pack and may I say, you’re a terribly attractive addition.”

“Creepy Uncle Peter,” Erica answers, grinning and throwing her arms around Peter’s neck to whisper in his ear, “We want Stiles.”

Scott snorts and looks towards his friend who won’t meet his eye, but Isaac stands in front of him and says, “I choose you. If you’ll have me, of course.”

Scott nods and says, “Yeah, dude, of course.” He looks towards Kira and Allison, raising an eyebrow. “You guys in?”

“Of course,” Kira says, quickly kissing her boyfriend.

“I would like a place in your pack,” Allison says and smiles when both he and Kira hug her. “Thanks, Scott.”

“I’m your beta,” Liam says, voice shaking as he looks at Scott. “You’ll take me, right?”

“Of course, get over here,” Scott crows and he joins in the group hug, which includes a half pat on the shoulder from Isaac. Isaac does manage to get a good hug in on Allison, as she smiles her sunny smile at him. They’d be cute if it wasn’t so cloying.

Everyone turns to Derek and Cora leaning against the windows of the loft and Derek looks at Cora and says, “We’re Hale pack. So that means Peter. Malia?”

She sighs and says, “Do I have to choose? I swear I’ve been safer on my own.” She sighs loudly and goes to stand behind Peter. “Sorry, Scott, I have to choose him. You don’t kill enough. I mean, he might kill too much, maybe, but that’s better than not enough.”

And now everyone turns to look at Stiles, still sitting next to Lydia.

“Well, I guess that’s kind of settled then, isn’t it.” Scott smiles at Peter and then at his friend, saying, “So everything’s solved. Stiles is on my team, of course, and I guess that leaves Lydia. You’re with me, too, right?”

“Okay, hold on a minute. I need to think about this.” Stiles looks between the two new packs and then to Lydia. “I’m not through with my emissary studies yet, but when I am, I’d be the emissary of the pack I choose?”

“Sure, I guess.” Scott’s head is tilted like a confused puppy, looking at his near-brother. “Why are you even thinking about this? You need to be with me. He’s evil, Stiles, you know that.”

“I haven’t done anything truly evil in…” Peter quickly checks his watch and mutters, “What time is it?”

Stiles grins at him as Erica says, “Come on, we’re the fun team, Stiles. Who do you want, Captain America or Deadpool?”

“I think I’m much more Tony Stark than either of those.” Peter makes his way to the loft’s kitchen, calling out, “Who needs water? Are we ordering food or going out? Pack, what say you?”

“I want water now.  And breakfast, you’re paying,” Cora yells out, looking at her brother who shrugs.

Malia snorts and sits next to Lydia, trying to see over her shoulder for what’s on her phone. “I want meat,” she says. “And a beer.”

“Meat, no I want meat, too.” Cora nods. “So Stiles, just pick Peter, we all know you’ve got a major boner for him.”

“Gross, you do not, do you Stiles?” Scott asks, wrinkling his nose while Kira rubs his back and Isaac nods. “That would all the more reason you should come with us. We can get you fixed up with a – with a normal person, a _good_ person.”

“I dated Jackson and then Aiden, and neither of them can be called a true good person. Do you have a problem with me, Scott?”

Everyone stops and watches Scott squirm as he tries to find the right answer while Lydia glares at him. Finally he smiles and says, “You broke up with both of them, so you knew, in your heart, that neither was right for you. Because I think, deep down, you do want to be with someone who is right and makes a difference in the world. Someone who _is_ a good man, Lydia.”

She smiles and looks down at her phone before quietly saying, “I want someone who makes a difference in _my_ world, and won’t impede my rise to power. And gives me multiple orgasms. So yes, you’re right, that would be a good person, although not necessarily a man.”

“Sign me the fuck up,” Cora mutters, and her brother holds her back. “Shit, make a choice, Lydia.”

“I’ll choose after Stiles.”

Everyone turns to him and he scruffs a hand through his hair. Scott’s surrounded by the pack that’s chosen him and Peter’s leaning against the wall as though he doesn’t particularly care, which Stiles knows is complete bullshit. He does know both these people – he knows all of them very well.

 

“Here’s what I think. I’ll set up a series of tests, completely doable ones and whichever of the two alphas does better at them wins and I’ll join their pack.” He looks at the two and asks, “Assuming you both want me?”

“Sure, you’re my bro!” Scott calls out.

“I’d be honored to have you in my pack, Stiles. You know I’ve always wanted you,” Peter says and he adds, “In my pack. I offered to make you my beta years ago.”

“Yeah, when you were BSC – bat shit crazy.” Stiles steeples his fingers in front of his mouth, looking between the two men, and yes, he needs to start thinking of Scott as man – just as he needs to start thinking of himself as a man.

“The tests will show who knows me better. Whoever that is, that’s the pack I’ll join.”

“Read ‘em and weep, old man, I’ve got this in the bag!”

Peter raises an eyebrow, walking around his side of the room, brushing his hand over members of his pack, as they smile back at him, baring their throats and flashing their eyes back. Even Stiles can feel their pack bonds strengthening. “You may have known the child, but I feel confident I know the adult.” Only Derek’s close enough to sense the bit of uncertainty in his uncle’s scent.

“What are the tests?” Isaac asks, already acting like a responsible second, which for some reason, makes Stiles happy. Whatever happens, he wants Scott safe. “You have to be sure Peter can’t just throw money at them and win, that’s not fair.”

“I wouldn’t do that. If the challenges are fair, I can win them on my own, I’m sure.”

Scott asks, “And Lydia goes with Stiles? Two for one?”

“I want to consider Stiles’ decision; it’s not automatic, I do have my own mind,” she answers, snapping the case of her phone shut. “But he’s smart, especially about packs. So what do you have in mind, Beacon Hills Emissary?”

 

“Alright. Tests for how well you know me.” Stiles pauses and takes a breath, thinking this is more than he originally thought about. “First test is each of you has to take me out for food. What you think I’d like, what you think represents you and your pack and… I dunno. You get to decide. Take me out for food someplace.”

“Dude, nailed it!” Scott yells, fist-pumping into the air. “When can we go out? We like the same things, this’ll be great, it’ll be like a regular Saturday or something!”

“Scott,” Allison whispers, pulling him back and mumbling into his ear so none of Peter’s pack can hear. Isaac nods and Peter raises an eyebrow.

“I’m willing to let Scott go first,” Peter says, nodding to the other alpha. “Give me time to plan something… appropriate.”

“Kick his ass, alpha,” Boyd mutters and Erica grins; she’s certainly influenced him.

 

Scott picks Stiles up on Saturday afternoon as planned. They head to the local Arby’s and Scott smiles when Stiles orders a double order of loaded curly fries, a beef and cheddar sandwich and a Jamocha shake. A little more than usual, but Stiles explained he skipped breakfast waiting for his feast.

“’S good, isn’t it?” Scott asks, shoving his own fries into his mouth. There’s about a dozen cups of the “special sauce” in between them, in order to make sure they can both dip everything, fries and sandwiches. Scott’s taken his three sandwiches and combined them into one, pushing the extra bread aside. “Peter’ll have a hard time beating this!”

“This is good, thanks,” Stiles says, using a spoon to pull some of the shake out of his cup. “Never can get enough of this.”

“I’m not sure this is really meat,” Scott whispers and takes another large bite. “But I don’t care.”

There’s not a lot of conversation as they finish the meal, Stiles slowing down long before Scott does.

“Dude, this was good,” Stiles says, finally pushing the tray of fries away. “I thought I could eat it all, but… I guess I’m not 16 anymore.”

“I’ll finish yours, if that’s okay. If it doesn’t throw the contest to Peter or something.” Scott apparently isn’t that worried as he stabs the cheesy mess with a plastic fork, shoving the fries into his mouth. “You’re gonna come with me, right? This is just to mess with Peter, I’m thinking. So when you’re my emissary, it’ll be cool, yeah? You can help get treaties with other packs or stuff like that?”

“Let’s take it one step at a time, eh, bro?” Stiles leans back, rubbing his extended belly. “I’m gonna go pee and then try to finish this shake.”

Scott smiles like the sun as he picks a bit of meat off Stiles sandwich. “Enjoy.”

 

Peter parks outside the restaurant, and looks at Stiles with a smile.

“Applebee’s?”

“All you can eat chicken strips. Frankly, I’m both curious and a little frightened.” Peter tries to keep a confident look on his face and his voice doesn’t waver a bit when he asks, “Does this work?”

“Bring it on, bitch, and keep your hands away from any moving parts.”

 

It’s impressive. Stiles is able to eat four servings of strips before he pushes his plate back and calls it quits.

In the meantime, Peter’s eaten most of his steak and quite a lot of French fries, trying them with ranch dressing as Stiles suggested.

Peter asks about Stiles’ classes and tells him how his pack is coming together. “It’s nice, having two bitten and two born wolves. They balance each other well, and the gender thing does as well.”

“Finally full?” The waitress grins, hand on her hip as she studies Stiles. “Yeah, I recognize that look, good job. Anything else?”

“Full of chicken, now I need dessert!”

“You need a box?” she asks Peter, clearing away dishes from the table as Stiles looks at the small card listing desserts that’s been on the table from the start.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.” He grabs the menu from Stiles and mutters, “Just order the chocolate whatever, it’s your favorite. The more chocolate the better.”

Their waitress nods and says, “Brownie sundae it is. Anything for you?”

“One of the lemon cake, to go, please.”

 

After she leaves, Stiles cocks his head, studying the alpha. “You don’t eat a lot of sweets, other than peanut butter stuff. What’s with the lemon to go? You’re not trying to bribe Lydia, are you?”

“For Erica,” Peter explains. “Like Ms. Martin, she loves anything lemony and sweet. I thought you’d know that.”

“Learn something new every day.” Then he dives into his brownie sundae, shutting his eyes and sighing in satisfaction. Chocolate.

 

Stiles announces the second test by text message. Each alpha is required to take him out for an entertaining afternoon.

Scott takes him to see a reshowing of Star Wars at a theatre about an hour away. It’s not playing everywhere, but Scott found it and that’s great. Of course, they’re with Isaac, Allison and Kira, who’ve apparently all seen it before. Scott still hasn’t seen it and asks questions throughout, until Kira shushes him.  

“That was good, why haven’t I seen it before?”

“Who knows?  Are we getting food?”

Scott smiles, wrapping his arm around Kira’s shoulder. “Sure! Stiles, why don’t you pick?”

“Hmm, how about In & Out? I feel a need for monster fries,” he says, checking with the rest of Scott’s pack to see what they say.

“Oh. I think Alison and I’ll split, we’ve got some stuff to do at home. And their food is kinda gross and smells.”

Kira pulls Stiles next to them as they walk towards the restaurant, Allison and Isaac going towards their car. “I need a double-double. Treat’s on Scott.”

“Absolutely! Nothing’s too good for pack!”

 

Peter takes him to a movie as well, the latest Marvel thing. Stiles will admit to being a little surprised when he pulls up driving Derek’s ‘mom van’ with his entire pack crammed in.

“Surprise! You didn’t think we’d leave you alone with Uncle Creepy, did you?” Erica caws, wrapping her arms around Stiles’ shoulders as he tries to buckle himself in the front seat.

“Erica, please, don’t scare the boy,” Peter sighs, backing out of the driveway. “Remember we’re courting him.”

“Not gaining points by calling me boy.” Stiles grins to take away any bite. “So what’s the plan and why is everyone here?”

Malia’s in the rear, apparently kicking the back of Derek’s seat. “Peter asked if anyone wanted to go to the movies with you guys. I think he expected us to say no.”

“I did say no, but I was outvoted,” Derek replies, turning around and slapping Malia in the head while he growls.

“Dad’s gonna pull the car over and smack you if you don’t stop,” Boyd whispers to Derek, earning another growl.

Stiles laughs and gives Peter’s arm a gentle squeeze. “You’re a masochist? Huh, learn something new about you all the time.”

“I’m an enigma wrapped in a mystery,” the wolf answers.

 

It takes a few minutes for them to get popcorn, candy, drinks and finally sit down.

“Okay, do you know what’s going on?” Stiles whispers to Peter. He’s already seen it three times and while he sees something new every time, he can pay attention the screen and Peter both. “I can tell you who people are and…”

“I’m fine, but thank you, I think I’m caught up. And I read a bit to figure out what I might have missed,” Peter whispers back, passing a box of Junior Mints over Stiles to Derek who’s on the other side.

Stiles shrugs, slipping down in his seat and taking a mouthful of popcorn. “Let me know if you need help, old man.”

 

They’re an hour into the movie and Stiles has spent the majority of time whispering to Derek who seems lost. He finally shoves Stiles away, hissing, “Things are blowing up, be quiet!”

“Why is he here?” Stiles asks, poking Peter in the side.

“He wants you in the pack,” Peter whispers back, pushing something into Stiles’ hand. “Milk Duds?”

 

Peter had offered ear plugs to everyone and the werewolves are all wearing them. Scott wears them when he sees a movie, so it’s not really a big deal and by the end of the movie, Stiles wishes he’d worn them, too.

“So now you have to feed us,” Erica says as they pile back into the van, Stiles still in the front seat next to Peter.

Peter looks over to him as he pulls into the line of traffic leaving the theatre. “Stiles, would you like to get something to eat? Your choice.”

“Choose Mexican,” Cora calls from the back. “I want tacos.”

Malia huffs and says, “Again? I want some meat, pick something meaty, Stiles.”

“Venticello’s?” Stiles suggests, looking towards Peter. “They have pizza and lots of meat entrees for those who need it. Does that work?”

“If you like that idea, I’m good with it.” Peter calls over his shoulder, “And it’s good for the pack, right pack?”

There’s a few grumbles, but finally a couple of ‘yes, alphas’ are called out and Peter grins at Stiles. “Good choice, Stiles. They have big booths and passable wines. That’s dinner tonight, folks!”

 

Dinner is loud and rowdy and the only reason they don’t get more dirty looks is because they’re in a corner booth. They order several things to share, ignoring Malia who growls when people take a meatball.

Peter drinks wine, Derek has beer and slaps the hand of anyone who gets too close to it. Their waiter is very gay and flirts with Derek, making him blush. Malia talks about going to Tahoe with her adoptive father for the weekend and how ineffective it is to fish with a fishing pole.

“I saw you got one of your warding tattoos,” Peter says to Stiles as they’re trying to finish plates of gelato, tiramisu and cheesecake.

Stiles pushes his plate away, unable to complete his share of dessert. He sips some coffee and rubs his bicep. “Yup, about, hmm, ten days ago. Hated every second of it, but…” he shrugs, putting the empty cup down. “Still have two more. Not quite fully trained, you know.”

“Stiles, I hope you don’t think that’s why I want you.” Peter licks the back of his fork, getting the last bit of whipped cream. “In my pack, of course.”

“Stop being gross, both of you,” Cora says, shoving Stiles into Peter’s side. “Last thing you want is Scott to say you cheated.”

 

Stiles is the last to be dropped off, still smiling at everyone’s goodnights, complete with scenting from Peter to everyone in his pack.

“It’s a little early,” Peter says, looking at his watch. “Disappointed? Do I lose the prize?”

“No, you’re still in the running.”

“Good. You’re worth working for,” Peter says, watching Stiles leave the mom-van. The boy probably can’t hear him whisper, “I’ll do anything to have you, sweet boy.”

 

 

For the third test, Stiles says he needs to be entertained at home – his house.

Scott brings over a new video game they’ve talked about and it’s pretty evenly matched since it’s new to both of them.

“I like this, you can’t use your werewolfiness to win.” He grabs a couple of chips, scooping up Melissa’s guacamole.

“Still kicking your ass,” Scott replies, before he loses another life. “Damn, you distracted me!”

Stiles grins, pinching his friend’s arm. Punching doesn’t work on werewolves, but a hard pinch always works. “And I’m the one with ADHD. Another game?”

“Yeah, but l’m thinking ordering Chinese? I can eat my weight in eggrolls about now.”

 

The rewatch Cujo, even though they’ve seen it a dozen times already. It never fails to make them both tear up, even more now as they relate more to the dog, although that’s not something either one would say.

“Why do we do this?” Stiles asks, wiping his eyes when the credits run.

Scott sniffs and blows his nose in the paper towel he was using as a napkin. “I dunno. I want to see a remake where the dog wins.”

“Dude, you do realize he had rabies, right? I mean, it’s really sad because he was a good dog, but…”

“I know, I know. I just hate that he gets killed.”

Stiles gathers up the empty cartons, eating a few noodles with his fingers. “You know, in the book, Tad dies.”

Scott’s face falls. “Really? That would be worse.” He pulls out his phone and breaks into a smile as he reads a message. “Hey, so, um, Kira just texted and…”

“Yeah, get outta here, bro, go get your woman.” He smiles, surprised that Scott actually lasted this long.

“You sure, I mean… was this okay?”

“Afternoon with you is always fun, Scotty. Platonically kiss Kira for me.”

 

It _was_ a good afternoon and he _did_ have fun, and Stiles isn’t sure why he’s unsettled. He’s got time to put something together for his father when he comes off his shift.

“This is nice. Is that fried chicken?” Noah says, looking at the plates Stiles is putting together. “Can’t be, I don’t know the last time I had actual fried chicken.”

“Baked fried-style chicken.” Stiles hands a plate to his father, taking his own to the table. “Chicken sliders and baked potato fries.”

“What’s the dressing? It’s good.”

Stiles smiles and waits until his father takes another bite. “Non-fat ranch dressing mixed with goat cheese.”

“Goat?” Noah asks, looking at his sandwich. He picks up a fry and swipes it through the sauce puddle on his plate. “Hmm, goat cheese, huh. Like I said, it’s good. Tangy. So we’re branching out?”

“Um hm. Peter got me eating it. I was skeptical at first, but it’s good. I like the milder ones, like this one. He gets some that’s a little too goaty for me.”

Noah nods, eating a little more, and sipping the one beer he’ll have on a Saturday night with dinner. “Peter, eh? How’s that whole thing with picking a pack going? I kind of expected Scott to be here, wasn’t this his test day?”

“Oh yeah, he was here, we had a good time.” Stiles takes another bite, potato suddenly tasting dry. He pushes his plate away and shrugs. “I don’t know, Dad, it’s hard. It was a really fun afternoon, you know, kind of like it was before, when we were younger. It’s just…”

“I’m not saying you had to blackmail the guy into spending time with you, but, you kinda did.”

Stiles face falls as the realization hits him. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. It’s not that he doesn’t want to hang out, it’s more like…”

“He doesn’t think you need it.” Noah reaches over and takes a couple of fries from Stiles’ plate. “Don’t want these to go to waste.” He watches his son, all thoughts showing on the boy’s face, just like his it did with his mother. “Any closer to a decision? How many more tests do you have planned?”

“Peter’s turn to entertain me and then one more. And I don’t know, Dad.”

“Do you know what that one is? Your last test?” Noah takes the sandwich Stiles didn’t eat and waits for the nod before he starts eating. “Something easy or difficult?”

“Got an idea, maybe. We’ll see.”

 

On Peter’s day, in the middle of the week, he brings over homemade lasagna and garlic bread, putting it in a low oven. “We can eat this anytime within the hour. Hope you’re hungry.”

“Someone else making dinner, I’m always hungry.” He opens the oven taking a sniff, before Peter slams the door shut.

“Patience, little one. Unless you want to eat now.”

“Nope, entertain me, Peter. Charm me to the darkside.” Stiles settles on the couch, facing the television. There’s obviously something planned, Peter brought over his laptop and starts it up. “Nice one there, top of the line?”

Peter just smiles and reaches for the remote.

 

He’s loaded his laptop with Marvel cartoons from the 1960s. Stiles has seen a couple, not all of them and it’s not long before he’s singing along with each of the opening songs.

“These are great,” Stiles crows when one end and Peter’s queueing up the next. “You knew I’d like these?”

“Had a feeling. I remember watching these when I was a kid. Miriam, Talia and I.”

“She was human, Miriam? That’s why she wasn’t the alpha?”

Peter nods and checks his watch. “Yes to both. Two years older than Talia. And before you ask, no, we didn’t see these when they first came out, they were reruns already. And I have to go take the lasagna out of the oven to sit for a bit.”

 

They’re eating in about fifteen minutes, full plates in front of them on the coffee table and an episode of Iron Man playing. “Oh god, this is good. Peter, is this with chorizo?”

“It is,” he answers smiling smugly, pushing a piece of garlic bread into his mouth. “I figured you love lasagna and you love chorizo, so combine them. It’s not authentically Italian, but neither of us are, so why not?”

“You think you know so much about what I like?” Stiles looks at his plate, and feels his cheeks flush, which he’s sure is just from the hot food.

“You’re pretty easy, at least food wise.”

“Funny man. Okay, what do I like?” Stiles asks, leaning back against the couch. He has one end and Peter has the other with the laptop between them. It’s just the best spot to watch television is all.

“Let’s see. Anything chicken tends to be good. Coffee. Chocolate, dark, not milk. Most vegetables except beets and for some reason yellow beans.”

“They’re called wax beans, Peter, they have to be awful.”

Peter smiles and continues, “It’s easier to say what you don’t like. You don’t like duck or lamb, although we never really discuss gyros, which you love.”

“Tzatziki, man. How can you not love tzatziki?”

“True. You do love most things with garlic. You don’t like veal, because they make you sad. You don’t like pumpkin spice lattes, but support others’ right to drink them without shame. And of course, my personal favorite, you like hot dogs that are grilled or fried in a pan, because boiled hot dogs make the baby Jesus weep.” Peter smirks as he finishes his plate, licking a bit of garlic butter off his fingers. If he smells a whiff of something from Stiles, he doesn’t mention it.

“Huh. I guess you do keep track of me. Flattered I suppose.” He looks at his plate, a little surprised that it’s empty. “I’m getting a bit more, do you want some?”

“No, thanks.”

Stiles refills his plate and as he’s coming back from the kitchen he sees Peter pull out his phone. So maybe it’s time today is over. “Everything okay?” he asks, sitting back down and eating another bite. “Gotta go?”

“No, not unless you want me to.” Peter checks and Stiles’ scent seems regretful, so he’s not quite sure what’s the right answer. “It’s just a text from Cora; she and Derek are finishing the rest of the meat.” He hands over his phone to show Stiles the pictures Cora sent of the two of them shoving tacos into their mouths, with grease on their fingers and chins.

“That’s great. So you guys are getting along?” Stiles’ scent turns happy again and Peter shuts his eyes, inhaling deeply.

“For now. It varies a bit day to day, but overall, it’s good.” There’s still a video playing in the background, but neither of them are paying it much attention. “It helps, I think, with Erica, Boyd and Malia around. Malia’s not my biggest fan, but overall, we’re gelling pretty well.” He looks at the phone again, and moves closer to Stiles, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Smile, gorgeous,” he orders and takes a couple of pictures, showing them to Stiles before he sends one. “Make them jealous.”

 

They talk through a couple more shows and Stiles finally says, “I think, actually, that I should be spending some time reading. I have a lesson in a couple of days and I’m behind. Not to get too Hogwart’s, but it’s a potion class and I have to study.”

“Oh, certainly, I don’t want to keep you from your craft. I can go, thanks for letting me keep you so long,” Peter says, standing up, tugging his jeans down a bit from where they’ve bunched up.

“Well, I don’t want to kick you out or anything.” His father won’t be home until after midnight and there really isn’t anything too entertaining while he reads. He’d probably just put on music or something. “I mean, I’m just going to read. I don’t know if you’d want to stay, but…”

“If you don’t mind me, I don’t mind staying. I have something I’m working on and I can just do that on my laptop if you want to study.”

Stiles tries not to look too happy and it looks like Peter’s happy as well with their solution. “Yeah, cool, I’ll get my books and we’ll just do our own things.”

When he comes back down the stairs with the spell book he’s working on, Peter’s back on the couch, some soft bluesy music from the television and his laptop is back on his lap. “What are you working on?” Stiles asks, trying not to look over his shoulder. “If you don’t mind my asking.”

“Not at all. I’m looking into rebuilding a house in the preserve.” When Stiles’ head jerks up, Peter raises an eyebrow and explains, “Not in the same place of course, and not as big, I don’t think. But I think a house would be good.”

“It would be, let’s be honest, Derek shouldn’t be living in the loft. He is so not a loft guy. Frankly, he should live in a blanket fort, but that’s not really practical.” Stiles’ eyes widen and there’s a bit of worry in the air as he asks, “Do you mean for him to be there? I guess I’m jumping to conclusions.”

“I’d like him to and we’ve discussed it a little. I think Boyd and Erica may want to move in.” Peter can’t help but feel proud of this – he has non-related wolves wanting to live as pack. “Maybe Malia as well, I’m not sure.”

“Really? That’s cool, that’s good.” Stiles’ sighs, shaking his head. “I’m glad, it’s… I’m glad they want to stay in a pack house and glad they’re talking about staying local. I always kinda thought when everyone finishes college, they’d want to move away. It’s good they’re staying.”

“I think some of us are small town people. I’ve lived in cities and complete rural areas and…” It’s a hard thing to admit, but it’s true. “I like it here best. I’m a small town wolf with a small town pack.”

“That’s adorable,” Stiles says, and damn, Peter wants that smile for himself, all the time.

“We both need to do some work. Hush up and read,” he orders, looking down at his laptop.

 

Stiles wakes up to someone saying his name. He’s still on the couch, under a blanket with his father sitting in his arm chair, looking smug. “Stiles, you’re snoring. Get up and go to bed.”

“Time is it? Why are you home?” He yawns, and fumbles for his phone. “It’s past midnight.”

“Yeah. I came home and you were asleep, so I let you stay down here. But now, you’re snoring, so go to bed.”

Stiles scratches his head and stands, yawning again and looking around the room. “Where’s Peter? Was he here when you got here?”

“Nope. Just the locked up house and you under the blanket on the couch.” Noah smiles again, nodding towards an empty plate on the coffee table. “Left instructions on reheating his casserole-thingy. Pretty good. Spicy.”

“You’re not supposed to eat that,” Stiles says, gathering his books and phone together. Peter cleaned up, there’s no dishes and not much left of their afternoon-turned-evening. “You don’t have the constitution of twenty-one year old. Or a werewolf. That’s too much cheese and fat.”

“Well, he left it for me, note with my name on it, so who am I to insult a big, bad alpha werewolf.” He grins and then burps quietly, rubbing his chest. “Might be a little too spicy. Worth it, though.”

Stiles shakes his head and starts up the stairs. “Tums are in the kitchen cabinet, Dad and don’t forget to go to bed. Love you.”

“You, too, son,” Noah says, leaning back in his chair and reaching for the remote, while he burps again.

 

The next “meeting” is in the shell of the new house, just so everyone can see the progress.

“What’s task four? Do you need it?” Scott asks. He grabs a handful of M&Ms, pulling out the red ones to give to Kira. “You have to have decided who you’re going with, right?”

Derek grins at Scott, bright and icy cold. “No pressure, Stiles, you’ll make the right decision. Living in Hale territory with a family of Hales.”

“Let the young man talk.” Peter’s sitting on the stairs, much like he used to in the loft. These, though, are oak and solid and instead of being pushed away from the pack and listening in, Peter’s in control, sitting where he can keep an eye on everyone.

“I thought I’d do the fourth task, after all, that was the plan.” Stiles looks around the room, noting all the members of both packs are here. It’s good, both alphas have some control over their packs. Or it’s the promise of free pizza, it could be either. “So fourth task, you ready? You need to get me laid.”

Scott snorts and says, “Deal, dude!” He turns to Allison, who’s standing quietly next to Isaac, both grinning. “Really, it’s not hard. Sorority girls like him, that whole geeky thing.” He looks at Stiles, suddenly smelling worried. “Girl, right? Girl or guy?”

“How about you have a girl and Peter gets a guy?” Stiles suggests. “Fair, Peter?”

“So what do you expect? I’m supposed to find you an escort or something?” he asks, and looks more pissed than Stiles has seen, other than when he’s actually killing someone.

“No, more like you’re my wing-man for the night, that’s all.” Stiles checks and Scott’s beaming, while Peter and his pack look a little worried. “It’s okay, basically it’s up to me, but you’re there to -- I dunno – you push me or make me sound like a great idea?”

“This’ll be great,” Scott crows, looking like he’s won already. “I know where there’s a party over the weekend and we’ll go and you’ll have a lot of girls who want to be with you. You know, physically, at least.”

“Are there points for quality?” Erica asks, raising an eyebrow at her pack. “Or is it just anyone?”

“I get to decide, I don’t intend to take, I don’t know… they have to be human or humanoid. I’m definitely not down for Bigfoot, no offense.” Stiles checks the room and it seems there’s a lot of tension, a lot left unsaid. “If this isn’t going to work…”

“No, it’s good!” Scott says, smiling broadly. “I know I can win this one, like I said there’s a sorority party and I know I can get us in. And hey, Stiles isn’t really too picky, so this’ll be a breeze. For me at least.” He grins at Peter, flashing his red eyes with a smirk. “Not sure about how well Peter’ll do, but trust me, Stiles, I’ve got you covered.”

“Stiles isn’t too picky? Should I be insulted?” Malia asks the room as people look away.

Stiles shrugs and says, “I think we both should be. Maybe it’s just Scott isn’t good with his words. I’m sure he didn’t mean to insult either of us.”

“Dude, no! And Malia, no, I just mean…” Scott looks over to Kira and Allison for assistance and neither woman offers help.

“What he means is Stiles is open minded.” Liam smiles when Scott beams back at him. “He doesn’t go in with an idea of who’s his ideal date on any night.”

Peter’s sure he looks and smells annoyed, but this is not his favorite test. “So we each play wing man and that’s the fourth and final test?”

“I get you on Friday.” Scott leans back to fist pump with Isaac and flashes his alpha-red eyes at Peter. “Pardon the expression, but you are going down.”

 

Friday night, Scott picks him up in his mom’s car and they head over to the U.C. Davis campus. Scott’s a member of Alpha Gamma Phi and they go to a sorority party at Sigma Gamma Pi.

“Okay, I can introduce you to some girls I know or you can go off on your own, your call.”

Stiles pumps the keg, filling up the required red Solo cups with beer. He hands one to Scott, using his free hand to toss a Jello shooter into his mouth. “Just let me know if there’s anyone I should keep away from,” he says, tapping his cup against Scott’s in a plasticky toast.

“They’re all pretty cool girls,” Scott answers, looking around the room. “Ashley over there, she likes to talk about politics if that’s your jam. Sarah likes movies, so that might be a good start.” He turns Stiles so they’re both facing in the other direction. “Okay, my, um 5 o’clock, really pretty girl with long, blonde hair. If you sleep with her, she will expect that you’re dating.”

“That’s just insane, but alright I got it.” He pats Scott on the shoulder, and checks out the people one more time. “See you later, text me if you get in trouble.”

“Ha! That should be you!” Scott answers, and quickly blends into the party. “Good luck, emissary Stilinski!”

 

The following weekend Peter takes Stiles to a bar a couple of counties over called Rosebud’s. It’s bigger than Jungle and Stiles sees Peter nod at a few people, so hmm. Peter doesn’t look happy – he looks hot, but not happy as he dances with Stiles, not saying much until Stiles turns around, wrapping his arms around Peter.

“You’re a good dancer,” he says, directly into Peter’s ear.

“You’re better than you were, too, I’m not afraid for my life.”

“Asshole,” he says and the song ends and suddenly he’s dancing with someone else. He figures Peter’s close so just goes with it, dancing two songs with this guy and then he’s dancing with someone else. He looks around for Peter and after a couple more songs and some serious groping, he excuses himself to find the one he came here with.

Peter’s at the bar and from his slightly out of focus eyes, Stiles knows he’s doctored his drink with the wolfsbane tincture Stiles learned to make a couple of years ago. “Hey wolfie, didn’t expect you to be tying one on. You giving up on me?” he asks, slipping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Peter’s really muscley shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbles, loud enough that only Stiles can hear. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this one. This is…”

“Hmm, look at me, Peter,” Stiles says, taking Peter’s arm and turning him so they’re facing each other, not easy since he’s a bit tipsy, too, and Peter is, well, Peter. “There’s my big bad wolf. I don’t feel like this is your calling. I’d have to agree, you suck as a wing-man.”

“I don’t like seeing you pressed up against these stinking men, they all reek of some super-manly, obnoxious cologne and lust.” He stands, and ends up pressed up against Stiles, looking into his eyes. “You can stay if you want or go with someone if you want. Blond guy with the black jeans was a heavy grinder. And shaved-head goatee was also very interested and neither of them have hooked up with anyone yet. They don’t smell like chemicals and they seem healthy.”

“Do you want me to go home with someone else?” Stiles asks, tilting his head and looking at Peter as the wolf avoids his eyes, looking across the dance floor. “I’m thinking maybe we should just call it a night.”

“I failed.” He shakes his head and finally focuses on Stiles again. “I was supposed to help you get fucked and I haven’t been helpful in the least.”

Peter’s body is a hard, hot line against his, but Stiles knows Peter’s way too inebriated to consent to anything and frankly, Stiles is as well. “Let’s go outside and I’ll call us an Uber or something. We can pick up your car tomorrow.”

“It’ll probably be stripped for parts or sold to someone in Korea,” he laments, as he’s pulled from the club into the chilly air.

“So you’ll buy another,” Stiles answers, pulling out his phone. “I’m tipsy and I want my warm bed, four Tylenol and pizza.”

“Pizza?” Peter asks, perking up as their ride pulls up to the curb. “We can get pizza. I’d like that.”

“You know where to go?” Stiles asks the driver and leans back in the seat, slumped against Peter. “Alcohol, dancing and pizza. Not a bad night, thanks, Alpha.”

 

“Did you make a decision?” his father asks, putting buttered toast in front of him along with coffee and more Tylenol.

“Think so,” Stiles answers, downing half the cup. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Never was much of a test, was it?”

“Guess not.”

Noah puts a couple slices of lunchmeat turkey on his toast, folding the bread over while he watches his son finally open his eyes. “Should I ask about test four?”

“Nope,” Stiles answers, pulling the plastic container of turkey towards him. He pulls off a slice and chews loudly.

“When do you make your announcement?”

Sighing, Stiles shrugs. “I’ll see if everyone’s available tonight and get it over with.”

“You don’t seem happy,” his father observes, pouring them both more coffee. “Do you need more time? Do you want me there?”

“No, thank you, though.” Stiles smiles at his Dad, reaching over to squeeze his arm. “Appreciate it, but I’ve got it.”

 

Derek’s loft might not be considered neutral territory, but it is the biggest place when everyone from both packs need to meet.

This night Stiles carries in a stack of pizzas with Lydia following behind with bags of salad and breadsticks.

“Stiles, you know you don’t have to pay.” Derek gives him a stern look, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. “How much was it?”

“Hey, don’t do that, I can pay for dinner one night, I’m not a pauper.” Stiles pulls things out of drawers and cabinets, handing dinner items to others as they move in and out of the kitchen, easily taking orders from him. “Besides, I figured one dinner from me, nice and neutral.”

It’s not long before everyone has their plates filled and they’re sitting together on the couches or leaning against each other on the floor. For the most part, the atmosphere is relaxed, a bunch of friends (or acquaintances) just hanging out and talking about their week.

“So we’ll still be able to do this, right? After my choice? When I’m in one of the packs, will we still be able to just hang out? I know it’s not forbidden or anything,” Stiles asks, looking around. While they’re all sitting together, there’s still a divide between the two packs. Lydia’s sitting by Allison, but otherwise, it’s clearly Peter’s back and Scott’s pack.

“I don’t see why not. We’ve worked together as packs before and I assume we’ll keep our alliance, won’t we, Alpha McCall?”

“Sure, I suppose so. We all went to school together – well, at least the ones who aren’t old people did.” Scott grins and gives a fast fist-bump to Isaac. “I think there are things that I can still learn from Derek, I know I don’t know everything. Plus, you know, if needed, I know we can help Peter’s pack if something attacks them. We’re pretty fierce.”

Peter flashes his eyes, just once. “Derek’s not the alpha of the Hale pack, of course, but I’m sure between the two of us we can answer any questions you might have about wolves and packs.”

“See, this is what I didn’t want to do.” Stiles slumps and looks between the two lines. “I have to make a decision and I’m glad, really, I am. Because it has to be done, right?” He looks at Peter and says, “Alpha, ask me.”

Peter hesitates for only a moment before he lets his red eyes glow and says, “Mieczyslaw Stilinski, will you join the Hale pack as our emissary?”

“Not if you call me that and remember, I’m emissary in training.”

“Understood.” Peter smiles and tries again. “Stiles Stilinski, will you join the Hale pack as our emissary in training?” He’s not the only one smiling, his pack behind him, leaning forward, with lots of glowing yellow and blue eyes.

“Yes, Alpha Hale, I’d be honored to join your pack and be your emissary when my training is complete.”

Before the pack pulls him into a hug, Scott calls out, “What the hell, Stiles? Why are you doing that? Peter did something, he must have! Have you been whammied or something?”

“Whammied? That’s your option, Scott?” Stiles turns to Scott, even while he’s in his new pack’s embrace.

Peter makes sure his scent is the last left on Stiles’ throat before he releases him – although he keeps a hand on Stiles’ back, both to support him and, obviously, as a claim. “There were tests, Scott, and Stiles made his decision based on the tests.”

“But Stiles!”

Stiles turns to his friend, stepping forward, taking both of his hands. “Scott, you will always be my brother, always be my oldest friend, but, I’m sorry, this is something that’s going to be my future and where I can do the most good and have the most opportunities. And it’s about who understands me and respects me. There were multiple tests and… Peter got it. I _had_ to choose him.”

“I don’t understand, Stiles!” Scott steps back, dropping their hands and his packmates gather around him. “I know you, I’ve known you forever, Stiles. Tell me we didn’t have fun and that I didn’t meet all your tests! You can’t, can you?”

“Scott. My brother.” Stiles takes a breath, shaking his head, rubbing his hands together. “Like I said, we’re always going to be friends, to be family. I’ll support you and your pack and I’ll work to be sure we have confirmation of an alliance. But… I need to do what’s best for me and for Beacon Hills. And that’s for me to be with Peter’s pack.”

“How is that good for you? And why did you decide that Peter’s pack was good for you? I know I met all your requirements, we had a good time, Stiles, like we always do. What did I do wrong?”

Everyone is still, waiting for Stiles to answer and he finally shakes his head and says, “Scott, you proved you know me, but that’s all you did. You did the easiest things, you didn’t go beyond your comfort zone. Peter took me to a fucking Applebee’s, for god’s sake and he ate food there because he knows I like chicken strips. He knew I’d like it, so that’s where we went.”

“I know you like chicken strips,” Scott says quietly. He’s got his puppy eyes going, but Stiles is determined not to fall for it this time.

“I know you know. And when we were done, he got something to go for Erica, because he’s learning what his pack likes and he takes care of them.”

“I take care of my pack! We all went to the movies and hung out and you liked it!”

“Yeah and then half couldn’t wait to leave, if it was leaving me or just not being together or… Look, I’m sorry, Scott.” He wipes his eyes, because this is more difficult than he imagined. “Scott, like I said. We’re brothers, but you know, brothers grow up and move on and form new families. This is the family I need now, but you and me, we’ll always be brothers.”

Liam pulls on Scott’s arm, trying to turn him away from Stiles. “We don’t need him, Scott. Deaton’s a better emissary anyway. Right?”

Scott shakes his head and sighs, “We should have Stiles as our emissary, as our pack mate. But he’s made a choice, and we have to respect it. Even if it’s the wrong, stupid decision.”

“Thanks, man, glad you’re able to be supportive.” Stiles moves back towards Peter’s pack, watching Scott’s pack whisper together. The wolves can probably hear, but all he can tell is they’re trying to support Scott. Which is good, he doesn’t want his friend upset.

“Lydia?” Allison turns to her friend, who’s been sitting in a chair, looking at the drama in front of her. “Are you going with Stiles or… you know we want you in our pack.”

Lydia stands and she’s in between the two packs. “My goal is to go with whatever pack is less likely to have deaths around it. I think I’ve made it clear that being a banshee around massive deaths is not my idea of fun.”

“Oh, good, so you’ll be in my pack then!” Scott smiles, eyes bright, happy again. “We don’t believe in killing things, not when you can reason with them. Killing should always be a last resort – not the first thing you think of,” he says, staring at Peter, letting his eyes glow red.

Stiles grins when Peter and Cora both roll their eyes. “The first thing I think of is avoiding a problem. There’s a lot to be said for sneaking away if it keeps you and your pack safe.” Peter looks towards Lydia and says, “We’ve had our issues, but I think we’ve reached detente. You’ve made your decision?”

She sighs and shrugs. “Sorry, Scott. I think Peter’ll end up keeping me safer. Like Stiles said, I’ll support you and your pack in any way I can, but I think the more experienced pack is where I should be.”

“Come on, alpha.” Liam grabs Scott’s arm, starting towards the door. “We have our pack and you can tell Deaton he’s our emissary, he’ll really like that.” He glares over his shoulder, flashing angry yellow eyes at Peter’s pack. “He’s got more experience anyway _and_ he’s never been crazy.”

 

No one says anything, not even goodbye as Scott’s pack leaves. Kira gives a small smile while Isaac and Allison both leave quietly without even a look over their shoulders.

Scott says nothing.

 

“Well, that went well,” Stiles says and slumps into a chair, with Lydia quickly sitting next to him.

“I think it went about as well as we could expect. It’s obvious you thought this through, including what to say to Scott.” Lydia brushes a bit of hair off his face, resting her head on his shoulder. “You okay? What can we do?”

Stiles nods, squeezing her hand and taking a deep breath as he stands. “I’m okay. I’m good, actually. This was weird and… and I hope he forgives me, but this is right, you know.” He turns towards Peter and smiles, saying, “Ask me again. Ask me, Alpha.”

Peter grins and takes both of Stiles’ hands in his, eyes alpha red. “So if you don’t have plans tonight, want to join my pack?”

“Tonight? I have to wash my hair.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter sighs and says, “Stiles you brat, I suppose you should be in my pack along with the other brats.”

“Hey! Don’t lump me in with them!” Cora yells from her place next to Lydia. “I’m too old to be a brat anyway.”

“And respectfully, Alpha, do you want to call me a brat?” Boyd asks.

“Fine, sorry, you’re the most wonderful pack in the world. Stiles, join us? I’ll buy Thai.”

“Okay, since you’re offering food, I guess so.” He shrugs and steps closer to Peter, wrapping his arms around the wolf’s neck. “What else are you offering to keep me?”

“Ha! Told you! Come on, time to get out of here,” Erica crows, tugging Boyd towards the loft door, quickly followed by Cora.

Malia wrinkles her nose, pushing past the other two. “God, I thought you were kidding. Gross.”

“Do not stink up my loft, Peter. I don’t care if you’re the alpha, I don’t want to have to move.” Derek slams the loft door after them, calling out, “Go to your apartment!”

Peter looks after them and then at the man suddenly in his arms. “Well, that was…”

“Don’t you dare say unexpected, don’t you dare.” Stiles rubs his nose along Peter’s cheek, scenting him the way he’s seen the wolves do. “And your pack is more aware than I expected.”

“You’re pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you? What makes you think this is a good idea?” Peter asks, but he’s giving little nibbles up Stiles’ neck, pulling him closer by his hips.

Stiles tilts his head back, pushing his body into Peter’s. “You. You couldn’t let me go home with anyone when we were out at the club. You like me too much, don’t you Peter? You want me as your emissary and in your pack, and you want me in your bed, don’t you?”

“And what do you intend to do about it?” Peter asks, giving a hard nip to the tendon in Stiles’ neck, smirking as his new pack member shudders. “We could leave here, not stink up Derek’s loft as he requested…”

“How fast does that flashy little car of yours go?” Stiles pulls out of Peter’s grasp, smoothing down his shirt as he tries to catch his breath. “We’re not far from your apartment.”

“Come on, Emissary, I have special plans to welcome you to the pack.”


End file.
